Dark Horizon: Reborn
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: This is the new version of my original story. Asher Mikaelson has come to Whitmore college and met the girls. He sneaks around and compels their minds to hide the fact he brought Kol back. With his lover back from the dead, it is time for Asher to get what he wanted so long ago.


Dark Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

This is the redo version of Dark Horizon.

Chapter 1: New to town

For an immortal time is fleeting. A day is like a second, a week a minute, a month an hour, a year a day but even some immortals feel time pass slowly. Death is never the end but always the beginning. Silas was dead, Bonnie was the anchor to the other side and Elena was trying to enjoy her life with Damon while also going to college. Life however was never that fair. There was a new guest coming to Whitmore College as the new Resident Assistant.

Elena and Caroline walked back to their dorm room after their last class of the day and on the way to their room they bumped into a blond man they had never seen before.

"Stop Elena!" She stopped in her tracks. "Why? What's up?"

"Sexy blonde ahead! He's mine!" Elena looked and saw the man in question. He was very attractive. He had a small athletic build, he was close to six feet tall, he had gorgeous golden blonde hair and to top it off he had blue eyes that rivaled the ocean in beauty. He was wearing black jeans and a black button up shirt. He had the top opened revealing his chest. He had his sleeves rolled up and on his wrist he had to black leather bracelets. He had a choker around his neck with a silver eye that had a sapphire in the middle of the eye.

"Then go say hi stalker Forbes!" Elena gave Caroline a push down the hall. Caroline walked up to the man and gave her best smile.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. What's your name?" His eyes flashed as he scanned over Caroline and Elena who was still a few feet behind her. "I'm Asher. I am the new Resident Assistant. The other one had a small issue and has been hospitalized. He will be out the remainder of the semester.

"That's so sad but good because you're here!" He gave a small smile. "Aren't you kind. Who is your friend just watching us?"

"That's Elena, she has a boyfriend."

"I see, well I would love to get to know you ladies more. I was actually heading out to a late lunch. Want to join me?"

"Can our other friend Bonnie come with us?" He smiled flashing his perfect teeth. "Of course, I am happy to meet you all."

The girls ran off to get Bonnie for the lunch. They told Bonnie and got her to come with them. They ran out to meet him. He was sitting in his car waiting for the girls. They slid into the car and he drove off.

They got to a small restaurant and went inside. They made idle chatter until Bonnie decided to ask deeper probing questions. She felt suspicious of him.

"So what is your full name?"

"Asher Mikaelson." They all went silent for a moment until Bonnie continued. "Mikaelson? Are you . . . are you one of them?" Asher looked confused.

"One of who? Do you have a problem with my name?"

"There is a family called Mikaelson that is from where we are . . . they are not very nice."

"I have no relatives that I know of." The girls let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. "Do you have anyone special in your life?" Asher frowned for a second. "I use to. Unfortunately the one I love isn't around anymore." Caroline reached her hand across the table and took his hand in her own. "Did she dump you?" Bonnie and Elena looked at her in shock. She just dumped Tyler and is already trying to get into this guys pants.

"HE was taken from me. He was killed." The word he had to sink into their heads. "Oh. Oh! Oh . . . I'm sorry Asher."

"It's hard getting over it ya know. He meant everything to me." Bonnie was feeling better about the man. Her nervousness was slowly going away.

"Where did it happen?" "Asher frowned. "Not too far away." Bonnie reached across to touch his hand. She was hoping to still get the same feelings she did when she was a witch. "You're kindness is not necessary Bonnie. I have moved passed it." She smiled but inwardly she frowned because she couldn't get a reading off of him.

The rest of the lunch went off without a hitch. Elena and Caroline loved Asher. Bonnie still didn't trust him a lot. Asher drove them back and said goodbye as he went off to his room.

Caroline left and Bonnie stayed with Elena to talk. She expressed her concerns about Asher.

"Bonnie! He is not an Original! I am going home to see Damon for the weekend. Will you be ok with just Caroline for the weekend?" Bonnie nodded. "Yea, go on. Have fun with Damon." Time passed for Bonnie s she relaxed in her room. Her grams had just visited but left to comfort an old friend who had just passed on into her world.

There was a knocking on the door and Bonnie got up in frustration. It was late and she was tired. Plus she had to deal with three more supernatural deaths passing through her.

"Caroline! How many times have I told you to remember the key?" Bonnie opened the door and was surprised to see Asher.

"Sorry, I thought you were Caroline." He smiled. "It's ok. May I come in?" Bonnie didn't know how to respond and Asher took a step forward. "Come in I guess." Asher came in and Bonnie closed the door. Asher took a seat across from one of the beds. Bonnie sat down.

"What's up Asher?" The lone gave a mischievous smile. "When you were still a witch, did that ever work and get unnoticed?" Bonnie felt panic run through her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"You were hoping to see if I was a vampire. However you are an abomination now and thus can't use magic or sense things from others."

"How do you know about any of this?" Asher chuckled. "Forgive me how rude of me. I am a vampire. I am as old as the Originals."

"You're an Original aren't you? Asher Mikaelson!"

"Technically, Yes, however I am not related to the family by blood but by marriage." Bonnie remembered his words last night. "He is dead, he was killed." And then "Not far from here."

"Who?" Asher smiled. "Oh you know, you're darling lover MURDERED HIM!" Fear gripped Bonnie. Her heart began to beat rapidly. She began to feel weak. "What are you doing?"

"You can't die but I can enjoy this. You will die of fear. I am using my magic to make your fear of Kol kill you. When you come back to life you will simply pass this off as a dream but to fill you with despair I want you to know . . . Kol will come back to life very soon." Bonnie blacked out. The last thing she saw was Asher smiling.

(Kol Mikaelson)

I have been dead for too long. I hate being here alone. My bloody mother torments me and all the vampires, witches and wolfs I killed don't leave me alone. It irritates me. I want to live again be with the one I love.

I've been watching him from the other side as he fights to bring me back. I love him so much, since I was old enough to know my feelings for him.

_ "I love you Asher. I want to be with you. How do you feel about me?" Asher smiled at me. "I love you Kol, more than you know. Yes Darling, I will be with you!"_

"Asher . . ."

(Normal POV)

Caroline woke Bonnie up. "Did you get drunk Bonnie? How did you end up on the floor?" Bonnie couldn't remember what happened. The last thing she knew she was in her bed and then waking up.

"I don't know . . . I forgot all of last night."

(Elena, Saturday morning)

I woke up early and went into town for some shopping. It was good to just get time to myself. Damon likes to sleep in so I had a couple of hours until he was up.

I walked around looking at different things seeing if I wanted anything. That was until I bumped into a familiar blonde. "Asher?" He turned and flashed s smile at me.

"Elena, what brings you here?" I chuckled. "I live here. What brings you here?"

"I was coming to put flowers on my loves grave." Oh, I felt like a jerk.

"I'm sorry. Is it like a anniversary since his death?"

"Every week I put flowers there. Would you like to come with me?" I smiled. I may have just met him but I wanted to be supportive. "Yea, I would love to." He smiled and took a bouquet of roses and went to his car. I followed him and got in. We drove down the road and talked.

"Asher, you passed the graveyard." Asher smiled a little. "He has a private grave." He kept driving and finally pulled into an all too familiar road. He drove down and parked his car. I got out with him.

"Asher . . . this was my families. Who do you know who died here?" We walked up to the smooth ash piles of the former house Jeremy stayed in. Asher put the roses down and turned to me. "He was the most amazing person in the world . . . until he was murdered by a foolish boy and his sister." Fear rushed through my body.

"No . . . you can't be serious." A darkness shot through Asher's eyes. "I am very serious. You KILLED Kol!" I tried to move but I was stuck in place. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the throat.

"Little magic goes a long way. You won't be going anywhere." How can he use magic? What does he want? Why am I so stupid as to go anywhere alone?

"Now, I need some of your life blood." Asher pulled out a small dagger and shoved it into my stomach. He put a small vial he pulled from his pocket to the wound and took a bunch of my blood. He put a small cork in the top and pocketed the vial.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I want your blood. Well I learned a a very special technique while Kol has been gone for the last century. I can harness great magic using the blood of vampires or ghost in physical form. With that magic I will return my beloved from the land of the dead. I only need one more thing and that is a witch but I already have that." He tightened his grip on my neck and stared into my eyes. "You will forget everything I have said or done to you today. If by some miracle your memory is jogged you will say nothing of what I have said."

I felt my memories start to fade. In moments everything went black.

(Normal POV)

The next thing Elena knew she was lying on the couch in the parlor room. Damon walked in to find her fast asleep. He woke her up and asked her why she slept out there and she couldn't give him a clear answer.

"You don't know what happened? Seems weird Elena."

"I don't know how to explain it. I really don't remember coming down here." Damon gave her a suspicious look but let it go. He took a seat next to her and gave her thigh a squeeze. He kissed her on the lips.

"Can you guys not do that unless you're in he bedroom. Damon smirked. "If you want a three way Stefan just ask." He shook his head with a muffle laugh.

(Asher)

It was time, I walked down into the basement of Niklaus's house. Kol was lying in his casket. I leaned over him and brushed his hair. His body was horribly burned but soon he would be fine and live again.

"Please don't do this!" I was shaken from my thoughts. "Very rude darling. You disrupted my thoughts." I shoved my hand into her chest and she screamed. I uttered a spell and energy shot into Kol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter, plz review.


End file.
